


Savage

by Tayla36



Series: Boy Toys [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet day at the loft turns into a savage encounter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savage

## Savage

by Tayla

The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount Network Television. No copyright infringement is intended. The author makes no profit and exists solely on the accolades from fellow fans

Written in response to Peja's Secret Fantasy Challange.

Dominance and bordering on nc. This is kind of rough, folks, but reserve your judgement until you get to the end.

* * *

Savage  
By Tayla 

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon at the loft. Jim was lounging on the couch, drinking a beer and flipping through channels. Blair was sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop, doing some research on the internet. 

"Hey Chief, turn that thing off and come watch the game with me." 

"Yeah Jim, in a minute." Blair answered automatically. He wanted to finish what he was doing. He had found a really cool site and was reading about Native American's from the Washington State area. 

"C'mon Blair, I'm lonely over here." 

"Just let me finish this Jim. It's really interesting." Blair's expertise was in South American cultures, although he did know a bit about North American tribes. The article he was reading about the daily life of the pacific northwestern tribes fascinated him. He got drawn into his reading again, ignoring Jim's request. 

Suddenly Jim was beside him at the table. Blair looked up just as Jim reached for him and yanked him out of his chair and forced him to his knees in front of him. Blair looked up at his roommate looming over him. 

"Jim man, what are you doing?" 

"Shut up." Jim wove one hand into his long hair. 

"Seriously Jim, what's up?" Blair felt a twinge of fear at Jim's cold expression. 

"I. Said. Shut. Up." Jim drew Blair forward rubbing his crotch into the young man's face. Blair was shocked to feel Jim's hard cock behind the zipper. His heart was pounding and he blew out a surprised breath of air. Jim groaned as he felt the warmth through the denim. 

Jim released his head and he sat back on his haunches. Blue eyes met blue eyes as he stared up into Jim's face. He couldn't look away. Jim was towering over him, unmoving, like a statue, except that his chest was heaving. 

"Take my cock out." Jim said coldly, and Blair shuddered, his own breath coming in short, frantic gasps. He was frozen in place. 

"Do it!" Jim said again with some force. Blair reached out and with trembling fingers, unbuttoned Jim's jeans and pulled the zipper down. And then he froze again at the sight of the hard, throbbing column of flesh. Jim impatiently pushed the jeans down to mid thigh and his cock sprung free, slapping his Guide in the face. Blair stared up at Jim again, trembling all over. Jim took himself in hand and pumped his hard cock a few times until drops of pre-cum appeared at the tip. Jim rubbed his cock against Blair's face, leaving trails of wetness across forehead and cheeks. He swiped the head across Blair's full lips, and Blair reflexively licked his lips, tasting the salty drops. 

"Suck it." Jim said almost in a whisper. Blair's eyes drifted shut as he slowly opened his mouth and Jim pushed his cock inside. In a daze, Blair swirled his tongue around the head. He probed the small slit in the tip, tasting again his Sentinel's flavor. His eyes flew open as Jim's strong hands gripped his head. 

"Stop teasing and suck my dick." Jim demanded as he forced more of his cock into his Guide's mouth, pulling him forward by his hair, groaning in pleasure as he felt Blair's lips close around his shaft and begin to suck. 

"Yeah, that's it. Take it deep" Jim's hands were holding his head still and Blair felt another twinge of fear as he realized he couldn't move it at all. The cock in his mouth pushed deeper and he gagged a little as it hit the back of his throat. Jim pulled back, then pushed forward once again, bypassing the gag reflex as he sent his cock deep into Blair's throat. Jim pulled back again and Blair tried to keep up with the sucking, but soon gave in and just tried to open as Jim fucked his face. His mind went blank as Jim thrust into him, over and over... 

He came back to himself as Jim spoke again. "Oh yes, suck it. Make it nice and hard and wet so I can shove it up your ass!" 

Blair involuntarily moaned, sending vibrations up Jim's cock and into his body. He was suddenly empty as Jim pulled his dick out of the sucking mouth. 

"Get up." Jim growled. 

Blair just stared at him, stupefied. 

"Get up, get up!" 

Blair flinched as Jim reached for him and pulled him to his feet. Then he found himself being shoved face down across the table. Jim hooked his fingers in the waistband of his sweats and in one swift pull, yanked them and his boxers down his legs and off his feet. 

"Spread your legs, Chief. Let me see that hot ass!" Jim's hands were on his inner thighs, roughly pushing his legs apart, then spreading apart his cheeks for inspection. He moaned as he felt one wet fingertip probe his opening, then shove into him, then he cried out as two fingers drove deep into his body. Jim's bulk covered his back and the large man's free hand brushed the hair back from the side of his face. And then that whispering, menacing voice was in his ear. 

"You're tight, Sandburg, real tight. I'm gonna enjoy this." Jim hissed. 

The probing fingers were removed from his body, and then Jim's broad cock head was pressed against his stretched hole. 

"Jim, please..." he broke off in a scream as Jim plunged into him, and in one long hard thrust, buried his big cock to the balls in Blair's ass. 

"I told you to shut up, Sandburg. Don't make me gag you." Blair whimpered as Jim ground into him. 

"Oh yeah, so tight, so hot." Jim pulled back until just the head was in his ass, then plunged forward again. 

Blair heard the whisper again. "Gonna fuck you hard, Chief." 

Jim thrust again. 

"Gonna fuck you so hard, you're gonna feel me next week." 

Jim thrust harder. 

"By the time I'm done with you, you're gonna know you've had a real man up your ass." 

Blair's knuckles were white as he gripped onto the edge of the table. He held on tightly as Jim rode him hard, moaning and screaming as Jim nailed him to the table. 

"You ready, Chief? I'm almost there. Gonna cum in you. Gonna fill your tight ass up with my hot cum. Now, Chief, now!" 

Then he felt Jim's hand on his erection. Stroking him once, twice, and then he was screaming and cumming too, as he felt Jim's cock exploding in him, filling him with heat and wetness, and he almost blacked out. 

And then it was over. 

Blair was wasted, and boneless. He felt Jim withdraw, and he nearly slithered off the table. But Jim caught him and pulled him into his lap. He rested his curly head on the broad shoulder and closed his eyes. 

* * *

When their breathing and heart rates slowed to something approaching normal, Jim spoke. 

"Is that what you wanted, Baby?" 

"Oh yeah, Jim, that was perfect," He answered dreamily. "When you told me 'get it hard and wet so I can shove it up your ass' I thought I was gonna cum in my pants without even touching myself. I love I when you talk dirty in that nasty whisper." 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jim looked concerned. 

"No man, I'm a little sore. I definitely know I've had a real man up my ass. But I was so turned on, it didn't hurt at all." 

"Good." They snuggled for a few minutes. 

"Jim, you think I'm weird, don't you." 

"No Baby, I don't think your weird." 

"Why don't you tell me any of your fantasies." 

Jim chuckled. "I don't have any worth telling. You have a much more active imagination than I do, Chief." 

Blair grinned. "I don't believe that. But that's okay. You'll tell me sometime." 

"Really Blair. Mine aren't worth telling." 

"But you do have them, right? C'mon, tell me one." 

Jim glared at him. 

"Just one, Big Guy, and I promise, whatever it is, we'll do it." 

Jim got a wicked gleam in his eye. "Whatever it is? You promise?" 

"Why do I feel like I've just been suckered." 

"I don't now know about that, Chief, you'll probably enjoy it." 

"What is it?" Blair asked with a sense of dread. 

"Well, it involves the railing in the bedroom, and my handcuffs, and..." he stopped. 

"...and? And what, Jim." 

"Candlewax." 

Blair groaned. 

Jim laughed. "What are you doing next Sunday, Chief?" 

End "Savage" 

* * *

End Savage by Tayla: tayla36@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
